


Up a Tree

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Up a Tree

Rawhide looked at the branch and pondered how long it would container to sustain him. Further up his companion continued to gain purchase on their precarious spot.

Looking up Rawhide said, "I hope you're happy."

"Like I wanted to be stuck up in a tree for a whole day," he got back.

"I'm not the one who insisted in following a fresh patch of bear scat to see where it led you."

"How was I supposed to know it was a Mother bear with cubs!"

"You do realize once the cavalry arrive there is no chance of living this down."

"I know, I know. And here the pink hair took time to calm down."

Rawhide looked up at his friend and laughed. "Yes, that was a moment of time that few will forget. But to get chased up a tree by a bear and having to call for help is not good for one's rep."


End file.
